miss_alice_is_the_devilfandomcom-20200214-history
Etinos
Etinos is an angel and one of the main characters in Miss Alice is the Devil. Personality Etinos' disturbed, child-like personality is a fact and he has had a very weird and eccentric personality even as a child, usually staying alone, talking to his dolls, self-harm, or turning others into wax dolls. Around others, Etinos usually acts very spoiled, childish, and demanding usually emotionally blackmailing either with tears or hysterical tantrums to get his way, in fact, he is quite mentally unstable and shows signs of psychotic behavior when angered. He is shown to be moved to tears easily which can quickly be replaced by loud yelling. He adores sweets and hates things that are bitter. Perhaps his most prominent trait is his attachment to his precious teddy bear, Teddy, whom he is almost always depicted holding and will become enraged if a person touches or speaks "familiarly" to him, let alone attempts to take him from him. This is because Teddy was a gift from Alice when they were younger (Etinos accidentally ended up in the Demon Realm). Cornelia's relationships with other men have led him to believe that women are sexually driven and so ignores Alice's pleas for him to stop, believing her to just prude or shy. He may have even watched when Cordelia and her lovers made love as he often does things like playing with Alice's hair that he thinks may arouse her. Etinos can freely be categorized as a "yandere type" of character due to the bonds he is capable of having, even if they still are quite twisted. Etinos is childish but overly possessive and even if he's not always thinking clearly, he must decide the future not only for himself but also for Alice. History Etinos was born the middle child of Cordelia, and raised alongside his two brothers, Virion and Chrom. Unlike Chrom, he and Virion were given more freedom, yet the former did not receive enough attention from his mother that a boy his age required. Cordelia, who referred to him as her "Little Songbird", often called for him to sing to her, which he was happily inclined to. Etinos as a child craved his mother's attention and would self-harm just to get her attention though these efforts were largely in vain. Etinos did love Cordelia as a child however, this never reached her because she shows zero interest in him aside from his singing which sexually aroused her. Etinos received his Teddy bear from Alice, when he ended up the demon realm, which she received from one of her "friends" but had no need for. He prefers not to play so much with his brothers and remain alone with his only friend - Teddy. He has been murdering living people and making them into 'dolls' since he was a very young child. Cordelia encouraged this behavior stating she loved his dolls and thinks he should make more. Many of these dolls were his mother's lovers once they were of no further use to her. When he finds Cordelia's bloodied corpse in the rose bushes (upon being pushed from the balcony by Virion) he burned what remained of her, laughing as he did so and put her ashes inside Teddy. Trivia * When he was a child, Etinos always sung Scarborough Fair to Cordelia. * He hates eating spicy food. * He is right-handed like his triplet brother Virion. * His foot size is 25cm. * He is the only triplet with purple hair similar to Cordelia's. He takes pride in this and is slightly narcissistic because of it. * His favorite dessert is raspberry pudding. * He is mentioned to be something of a necrophile - although not necessarily a necrophiliac. * He likes sweet foods and hates coffee stating that it is bitter.